Magnitude 8,9
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: En memoria a todas las victimas que fallecieron en el terremoto y tsunami acontecidos el 11 de marzo de este año. Porque todos sabemos lo grande que es esta nacion y que podra reponerse de esta desgracia como muchas veces ha hecho en el pasado.


_**Magnitude 8,9**_

_En memoria a todas las victimas que fallecieron en el terremoto y tsunami acontecidos el 11 de marzo de este año. Porque todos sabemos lo grande que es esta nacion y que podra reponerse de esta desgracia como muchas veces ha hecho en el pasado. FUERZA JAPON! todo el mundo esta contigo._

_

* * *

_

La mañana era tranquila como cualquier otra, YongSoo miraba distraido hacia el jardin, habia notado una extraña inquietud en el pequeño Pochi y se limitaba a acariciar sus orejas intentando calmar al animal. Estaba feliz, le era imposible negarlo, despues de tanto tiempo de peleas y lo que parecia odio mutuo, finalmente podia reunirse con el misterioso e inexpresivo japones. Le encantaba ir a ese lugar, siempre era tan tranquilo y silencioso, muy parecido a Kiku y tan diferente a el mismo. Rio levemente mientras el pequeño perro saltaba a sus piernas, estaba temblando, quizas de miedo, el coreano le tomo entre sus brazos y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Que pasa Pochi-kun?-pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo con confusion, el perro se solto del agarre y corrio hacia el jardin, estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero un mal presentimiento le hizo quedarse helado. Kiku entro a la habitacion, llevando consigo una bandeja con dos tazas de te, logro ver cuando el animal corria hacia el jardin y eso solo logro dejarle un poco confundido.

-¿Sucede al...?- antes de que pudiera terminar la bandeja cayo al piso, haciendo que las tazas se hicieran añicos, las manos de Kiku temblaban levemente. El pelinegro se arodillo para recoger las tazas rotas, YongSoo se puso de pie al instante y corrio hacia Kiku.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto un tanto preocupado, el pelinegro se limito a asentir.

-S-si... me pasa seguido- comento sin darle mucha importancia, pero en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo inicio a temblar constantemente, se tomo el pecho con fuerza mientras caia al piso convulsionando.

YongSoo no tenia idea de que era lo que debia hacer, tomo a Kiku entre sus brazos, intentando, sin resultado alguno, que sus temblores se calmaran. Pero la tierra comenzo a moverse bajo sus pies, iniciando como un temblor suave pero convirtiendose en un fuerte terremoto. La tierra rugia ferozmente mientras se quebraba como si se tratara de papel. YongSoo tomo con fuerza a su hermano y se coloco sobre el protegiendolo con su cuerpo. Los movimientos eran tan bruscos que le era imposible ponerse de pie y resguardarse bajo la mesa. Sintio como el techo iniciaba a desprenderse y abrazo con mas fuerza al pelinegro que no dejaba de lamentarse por un extraño dolor que solo el sentia.

-Esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando- susurraba con desesperacion el coreano, cerrando los ojos y abrazando a la milenaria nacion, antes de que un bloque de concreto cayera sobre ellos.

o0o0o0o0o

-¿No tienes noticas de Japon?- pregunto Inglaterra con preocupacion, habia recibido una extraña llamada del ruso pero no creia que fuera cierta, asi que decidio llamar a America.

-El primer ministro le llamo a mi jefe, se esta contactando con todas las embajadas de Japon en el mundo...- hizo una pausa, la voz del norteamericano se escuchaba extraña, cansada y seria -Kiku se habia tomado el dia libre, Yao me dijo que se iba a reunir con YongSoo... creen que se encontraban en las regiones de Sendai... ambos... ambos estan desaparecidos- al otro lado de la linea se quedaron en silencio.

-E-es una broma, verdad- el britanico intento reir pero le fue imposible -Lo que paso... es una broma ¿cierto?¡¿cierto?- la voz del ojiesmeralda era la viva imagen de la desesperacion.

-Rusia ya ha ido a ayudar, yo estoy preparando varios aviones con proviciones, nuestra prioridad es rescatar a todas las personas que podamos... y de paso encontrar a Kiku y a YongSoo- Arthur no respondio nada y Alfred espero pacientemente una respuesta.

-Kiku... ¿estara bien?- el norteamericano rio ligeramente.

-A sobrevivido a peores situaciones, creeme que estara bien- colgo el telefono y su sonrisa desaparecio, sustituida por una de total tristeza -El estara bien-

o0o0o0o0o

Una mano aparecio entre los escombros de una de las tantas casas que se habian derrumbado por el terremoto. Con dificultad logro levantar el pesado bloque de concreto que habia caido sobre ellos. Se sacudio el polvo blanco de su cabello y miro unos segundos al pelinegro que respiraba con dificultad aun inconciente, suspiro mientras sonreia.

-A pesar de que ya no somos enemigos me sigues causando problemas- susurro con un poco de ternura en su voz, mientras notaba como de la frente del japones brotaba sangre. Arranco un trozo de la manga de su kimono y lo amarro alrededor de la cabeza del pelinegro. -Sera mejor que busquemos un hospital-

Como pudo, se llevo a la espalda al pelinegro. E inicio a caminar entre los escombros en busca del tan ansiado hospital. La imagen era devastadora, miles de edificios caidos, autos por ningun lado, gente llorando, gritando, cadaverez adornando las calles. Era peor que un escenario de guerra, porque al menos en las guerras ya tenian idea de a que se enfrentaban, pero todo esto paso tan de repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, derrumbo a esa grande nacion en tan solo un suspiro. Por una parte el coreano se alegro de que Kiku estuviera inconciente en esos momentos, pues de esa forma no tenia necesidad de ver toda esa destruccion. Camino hacia donde la mayoria de las personas lo hacian, hacia un refugio. Una replica sacudio la tierra, haciendo que YongSoo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso junto con Kiku. El japones grito presa de un fuerte dolor y se llevo las manos en la garganta, inicio a hiperventilar, le era imposible juntar el oxigeno suficiente, sentia que se estaba ahogando.

-Kiku... tranquilizate, Kiku- YongSoo inicio a agitarlo levemente, pero el pelinegro inicio a vomitar, los ojos del coreano se llenaron de panico al ver ese liquido carmesi que salia a litros de la boca del japones.

-¡Santo Cielo!- grito una mujer que habia presenciado la escena, cubriendo los ojos de un pequeño niño que contemblaba curioso al japones. YongSoo no puedo evitar sentirse furioso, quien se creia esa mujer para mirar de esa manera a una nacion. El pelinegro se llevo la mano a la boca, ya habia dejado de vomitar pero se sentia mareado.

-Busquemos el hospital- dijo con rapidez el coreano mientras volvia a colocar a Kiku en su espalda, pero este se mostraba mas extraño de lo normal, estaba despierto pero parecia seguir estando inconciente, pues no miraba en ninguna direccion y su mirada estaba mas sombria que de costumbre. Mientras caminaban el pelinegro no dijo nada, no mostro ninguna emocion, simplemente al momento de las replicas se aferraba al cuerpo del coreano intentando no gritar presa de fuertes dolores. Por fin llegaron al refugio pero aquella imagen dejo sin palabras al coreano. Habia cuerpos por todas partes recostados en camillas, hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos cubiertos de vendajes, gente con simples rasponez y otros en peligro de muerte. Los pocos doctores y enfermeras que ahi estaban corrian de un lado a otro, desesperados. YongSoo no pudo evitar pensar en lo parecido que era a un escenario de guerra, pero al mismo tiempo era tan diferente. Kiku se solto de su cuello y cayo al piso, el coreano intento sostenerle pero era demasiado tarde, el chico ya habia chocado contra el pavimento. Se agacho con rapidez y volvio a cargarlo, una vez mas el pelinegro estaba inconciente, pero esta vez tenia fiebre, y no cualquiera, estaba ardiendo. Una enfermera se acerco a donde se encontraban, al notar las manchas de sangre en los kimonos de ambos.

-¿Estan heridos?- YongSoo nego levemente y despues levanto a Kiku.

-Tiene fiebre muy alta- la chica coloco su mano sobre el pelinegro y la quito con rapidez lanzando un pequeño grito, lo que sintio fue muy parecido a poner una mano sobre una estufa.

-¡Madre mia! No se muevan de aqui- la chica corrio por un pasillo, era extraño pues se suponia que las personas no deben correr en un hospital, pero en ese lugar todos corrian, la chica regreso unos segundos despues con una jeringa con un extraño liquido dentro -Esto detendra la fiebre... espero- susurro mientras tomaba el brazo del pelinegro e inyectaba el liquido, Kiku se estremecio pero YongSoo le abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias- dijo el coreano una vez que la enfermera termino su labor, esta le sonrio de manera gentil.

-Ese es mi trabajo no me lo agradezca- la chica se puso de pie, era joven pero el cansancio le hacia envejecer, aunque se viera tan fresca frente a todos -Debo volver a mi trabajo, asegurese de que el chico descanze, llevelo al patio del hospital, ese es un lugar tranquilo y fresco, ahi el chico podra descanzar- la chica inicio a correr por el pasillo, en busca de mas personas que necesitaran ayuda.

YongSoo cargo nuevamente a Kiku, pero esta vez no lo puso en su espalda, seria menos peligroso para ambos que lo cargara de esa manera, aparte el pelinegro no era tan pesado, para ser sinceros, era tan ligero como una chica. YongSoo rio levemente ante sus pensamientos, aunque sabia que esos no eran momentos para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, no tenia idea de como era la situacion en Japon pero sabia que no era nada bueno.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Todas las naciones estaban movilizandose, intentando brindar ayuda al pais del sol naciente. Las noticias que habian llegado no eran nada alentadoras. Terremoto de 8,9 grados en la escala de Ritcher, sumado con un tsunami con olas de mas de 10 m de altura. Era natural que todas las naciones se sintieran con miedo y preocupadas por el pelinegro de mirada vacia. Y eso no era todo, alerta de Tsunami para toda la costa del pacifico, eso no significaba nada bueno.

-Puta Madre!- grito un moreno lanzando su control a la television -Me vale madre la alerta de Tsunami, debo saber como se encuentra Japon- otro pelinegro le miraba en silencio.

-Debemos estar tranquilos weon... te lo digo yo que hace poco vivi un terremoto asi- Manuel suspiro mientras miraba una vez mas el televisor -Aunque el nos agrade debemos proteger primero a nuestras naciones-

-Chingado, tu no entiendes wey, Japon es mi compadre, 400 años de amistad sin ningun pedo, ni una pelea, ni una mentada de madre, es mi deber ayudarle pues- el chico suspiro.

-El idiota de Estados Unidos ya fue ayudarle, tambien tiene la ayuda de ese pais weon, Rusia... deberias tranquilizarte y esperar a que todo pase aqui- el mexicano bufo mientras se recostaba en el sillon cruzandose de brazos.

-Ta bien pues, pero sin duda mis Topos iran a ayudar, ya lo veras weey-

o0o0o0o0o

El coreano llego hasta el patio, ahi no habia muchas personas, tan solo unas cuantas que habian salido a descanzar. YongSoo acosto al pelinegro bajo un arbol, en ese lugar corria una brisa de aire fresco, y aclaraba un poco sus ideas. Kiku seguia respirando con dificultad, pero se veia mas tranquilo que antes. En ese momento un hombre corrio cerca de donde se encontraban y le hablo a otro en voz un tanto alta.

-La radiacion nos alcanzara- musito desesperado.

-Pero aun no es seguro, dicen que no es mucha la alerta, tan solo en un pequeño incendio en un reactor no?-

-La verdad no entiendo mucho esas cosas, pero ya estan evacuando gente, eso significa que se les salio de las manos la situacion-

-Tan solo estan previniendo, no seas tan pesimista-

-Tu eres demasiado optimista, Miyagi esta bajo el agua, enserio no crees que las cosas se han salido de las manos, este es el fin de este pais-

-¿Crees que los extranjeros aprovechen la confusion para adueñarse de esta tierra?-

-Ya no estamos en esa epoca, eso ya no puede hacerce tan facilmente, pero sinceramente no me sorprenderia-

-Entonces... ¿se podria decir que esto es la muerte de Japon?-

-Este pais ya esta mas que acabado, seria mas sencillo mudarnos a China o a Corea-

YongSoo apreto los puños, estaba furioso con toda esa gente y deseaba ir a golpearles para que aprendieran su merecido, ellos no tenian derecho de hablar de esa manera de aquel pais al cual admiraba en secreto desde que era pequeño. Una mano se poso sobre la suya y se giro rapidamente. Kiku seguia respirando con dificultad pero le sonreia levemente, una extraña manera de pedirle que no se preocupara, el coreano no supo si el pelinegro habia escuchado las palabras de esos hombres, pero era mas que obvio.

-No te preocupes aniki, es obvio que te repondras, siempre lo has hecho- le alento con una gran sonrisa el coreano y Kiku no pudo evitar reir levemente.

-Estare bien YongSoo- el chico le sonrio con ternura y Corea del sur no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

-Debemos avisar que estamos a salvo, de seguro las otras naciones nos estan buscando como locos, Yao esta a punto de lanzarse de un edificio a causa de la mortificacion- ambos rieron pero en cuanto el coreano se puso de pie, Kiku tomo su mano con fuerza.

-No te vayas- pidio con un tanto de miedo. En ese momento un pequeño perro blanco aparecio de la nada e inicio a lamer el rostro del japones. -P-pochi-kun- el perro ladro en respuesta mientras seguia lamiendo las mejillas del japones.

-Tienes buena compañia- YongSoo se puso de pie -Ire rapido a buscar un poco de comida, tambien intentare llamar cuando menos a Yao o a Mei Mei, para avisar que estamos a salvo- Kiku intento decir algo pero el coreano ya habia corrido hacia el hospital, asi que no habia posibilidad de hablar, miro a su fiel perro por unos segundos, y en su mirada aparecio una extraña determinacion y coraje.

o0o0o0o0o

Despues de varios intentos de llamadas las lineas por fin funcionaban. YongSoo estaba impaciente por que contestaran al otro lado de la linea y enseguida reconocio la voz al otro lado de la bocina.

-¿Diga?- dijo una voz con pesadez y cansancio, como si esa persona no hubiera dormido en dias.

-Aniki, soy yo-

-¿YONGSOO?- grito el chino al otro lado de la linea.

-Si, asi es- respondio riendo levemente.

-¿Estas bien? ¿y Kiku? ¿Como esta Kiku? ¿Esta contigo? Por favor dime que si- el coreano rio, era demasiado tierno escuchar a su hermano mayor asi de preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien, y Kiku...-se quedo en silencio y su tono de voz cambio a uno mas apagado -El no se ve tan bien, pero creo que es por todo lo que paso pero... ya lo traje a un hospital y creo que se recuperara pronto- un perro entro corriendo al hospital, seguido por un par de enfermeras que intentaban atraparle, YongSoo no pudo evitar distraerse, pues ese perro era identico a Pochi.

-¿En que parte de Japon se encuentran?- pregunto el chino.

-Estamos en...- el chico se quedo callado cuando el perro inicio a morder su pantalon intentando jalarle -¿Que pasa Pochi?- el perro ladraba de manera desesperada -¿Le paso algo a Kiku?- el perro seguia ladrando mientras jalaba su pantalon.

-YongSoo? ¿que esta pasando?- la voz del chino se quebro.

-Aniki, debo colgar- fue lo unico que dijo el coreano antes de que la llamara se cortara y saliera corriendo tras Pochi.

Llegaron al patio, al lugar donde habia dejado al pelinegro, pero el no se encontraba ahi. YongSoo casi se sentia desfallecer ¿donde demonio estaba el pelinegro? El perro le siguio ladrando pidiendole que le siguiera y el coreano se limito a obedecer. Corrieron por la calle hasta llegar a una extraña casa que habia perdido parte de la pared de entrada. En medio de lo que parecia la sala estaba el pelinegro, removiendo escombros. YongSoo iba a regañarle en ese momento, pero el llanto de una niña le detuvo. Kiku quito una piedra y debajo de ella salio una pequeña niña como de 5 años que se abrazo con rapidez del japones mientras lloraba. Kiku sonrio con ternura mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña.

-Mama! Mi mama!- gritaba la pequeña.

-¿Tu mama sigue aqui?- pregunto Kiku preocupado. La niña asintio mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y señalaba una pila de escombros donde lo unico que podia apreciarse era una mano cubierta de sangre. Kiku cerro los ojos mientras abrazaba a la niña con fuerza pero en ese momento una replica volvio a presentarse. El coreano fijo su vista en el techo y noto como estaba apunto de venirse abajo, justo encima de donde se encontraba Kiku y la pequeña. Corrio hacia donde ellos se encontraban y los abrazo intentando quitarles del camino del techo, pero fue demasiado tarde y el cemento cayo sobre ellos. La niña inicio a toser mientras se quitaba los escombros de encima.

-Es la segunda vez en el dia que recibo un golpe de este tipo por Aniki- se quejo el coreano, agradeciendo que la capa de concreto no fuera tan pesada, pues de haber sido asi ya estaria muerto, o quizas era porque era una nacion y no recibia los golpes como humano normal. Kiku bajo la mirada avergonzado consigo mismo.

-Lo lamento- el coreano sonrio y golpeo su cabeza

-No me preocupes de esa manera dazee- en ese momento el grito de la niña les distrajo.

-Mami Mami- la mano que estaba bajo los escombros se movio levemente, aferrandose al piso y una voz debil se escucho.

-Chii-chan- susurro aquella voz. Kiku corrio hasta la pila de escombros pero el coreano le detuvo.

-Yo lo hare, tu no debes esforzarte- el pelinegro bajo una vez mas la mirada pero obedecio. YongSoo inicio a quitar los escombros, cosa que no fue muy dificil para una nacion. Tomo la mano de la mujer para ayudarle a levantar, la señora se veia algo fuera de si y no dejaba de repetir el nombre de su pequeña.

-MAMA!- grito la niña soltandose de los brazos del japones y corriendo a la mujer, la señora hizo lo mismo pero empujando al coreano y haciendo que este cayera al piso, pero el chico no se molesto, se limito a reir con alegria contemplando aquella conmovedora escena.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Australia, Nueva Zelanda y Rusia se encargaban de dar viveres a las personas que se acercaran pidiendo ayuda, al ruso le parecio un tanto raro que esas personas no le temerian, pero el hecho de que se acercaran a el y que inclusive le agradecieran le ponia muy feliz, aunque su felicidad se viera opacada por la preocupacion que sentia al no tener idea de donde se encontraba Japon y Corea del Sur. Estados Unidos se acerco a el con rapidez, el ruso levanto la mirada esperanzado y movio los labios para hablar pero el americano bajo la mirada y nego con la cabeza en respuesta.

-2000 muertos en Miyagi, sin embargo no encontramos el cad...- sus palabras se cortaron -Seguimos sin encontrar a Kiku y a YongSoo- el ruso levanto la mirada esperanzado.

-Quizas no se encontraban en Miyagi, a Japon le gusta mucho llevar a sus visitas a Kyoto, no creo que lo haya llevado a Sendai- comento el peligris y Alfred bajo la mirada.

-Yao me conto que tenian una casa especial para la familia en Sendai, donde pasaban fechas importantes como Navidad o cumpleaños y que Kiku solo suele llevar a su familia a ese lugar- ambos bajaron la mirada abatidos. -Viene mas ayuda en camino, escuche que varios paises latinoamericanos estan enviando provisiones y que Mexico enviara a su grupo especial de rescate, eso nos ayudara bastante- ambos asintieron mientras sonreian, no podian rendirse ahora. Una nacion podia sentir como otra desaparecia, y aunque la presencia de Japon se sintiera debil sabian que aun seguia ahi.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El coreano caminaba con algo de cansancio mientras el pelinegro se abrazaba de su cuello. Una vez mas lo llevaba en su espalda pues no queria que el menor se fatigara, aunque la fiebre ceso aun habia riesgo de que volviera y su cuerpo era presa de fuertes dolores a causa del movimiento de las placas. Sin embargo el pelinegro se mostraba fuerte y soportaba su dolor en silencio. El pequeño perrito caminaba junto a ellos, tranquilo, obediente, como todo buen can. Atento a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. YongSoo inicio a reir, sabia que no era el momento para hacerlo ni el lugar indicado, pero simplemente cuando ese recuerdo aparecio en su mente no pudo evitar reir.

-Aniki... ¿recuerdas la promesa que te hize de pequeño?- el pelinegro fruncio el entrecejo confundido, tenia muy pocos recuerdos de su pasado y sus fuertes dolores no ayudaban mucho a concentrarse.

-¿Cual?-

-Cuando era pequeño tu solias cargarme en tu espalda de esta manera, y yo te prometi que cuando creciera yo seria quien te cargaria a ti, cuando fuerzas un viejo decrepito que no pudiera ni moverse- el coreano inicio a reir pero sus risas fueron calladas por un golpe en su cabeza por parte del japones.

-Al final cumpliste tu promesa- susurro con ternura el japones mientras se abrazaba con mas fuerza del castaño -Tengo miedo YongSoo... de no poder soportar todo esto... siento... siento como mi gente esta muriendo... cada muerte yo la muero junto a ellos, no se si... no se si pueda sobrevivir a esto- el coreano se quedo en silencio pero despues sonrio con tristeza.

-Podras hacerlo Kiku- dijo mientras llegaban a una parte de la ciudad que estaba llena de helicopteros y soldados extranjeros, enseguida reconocio todos esos rostros, un rubio de ojos azules levanto la mirada mientras dejaba caer las botellas de agua que llevaba en sus manos, el de cabellos grises noto su reaccion y miro hacia donde el otro miraba, antes de darse cuenta una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios, las demas naciones que se encontraban ahi sonrieron, otras iniciaron a llorar de alegria -Podras hacerlo, porque en esta ocasion no estas solo- finalizo el coreano mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa al oriental, antes de que el resto de las naciones saltaran sobre el japones para abrazarle.

* * *

Esta catastrofe me afecto de sobremanera, pero tengo la esperanza de que todo el pais nipon saldra de esta, como tantas veces ha hecho en el pasado. Todos somos humanos, sin importar que seamos japoneses, rusos, mexicanos o italianos, a todos nos afectan estas catastrofes de igual manera y a cualquier pais le puede pasar, por esa razon debemos ayudarnos los unos a los otros, ya sea llevando viveres a un centro de acopio, depositando dinero en cuentas como la cruz roja o caritas, inclusive lanzando una plegaria al cielo para que aquellas pobres victimas encuentren el camino a un lugar mejor, y rezar por los enfermos o desaparecidos, que se encuentren con bien. Todos vivimos bajo el mismo cielo, todos somos iguales, por esa razon debemos solidarizarnos con nuestros hermanos.

El pais del sol naciente podra levantarse, pues no esta solo. _**PRAY FOR JAPAN.**_


End file.
